Two Sets Of Eyes
by MalikOfDarkness
Summary: Kahoko remembers Azuma's eyes. She thinks of Azuma and how he deceives so many of her classmates. ONESHOT


**Two Sets Of Eyes**

**La Corda d'Oro**

**MalikOfDarkness**

Azuma

Yunoki-senpai

Yunoki-sama

Senpai

Yunoki

Azuma Yunoki

These were all polite ways to call Yunoki-senpai by. But there is another name that only I can call him by as I am the only one with evidence to make this accusation.

_Liar._

Kind

Smart

Hot

Perfect

Gentleman

These were several of the ways one would describe Yunoki-senpai. But I can give several other words to describe him and if I told anyone of this, no one would believe me and would probably take me to a hospital to get checked over.

_Evil._

_Two Personalities._

_Mean._

Even after all this, I pity him and Yunoki-senpai is not someone you should pity. I worry about him, but he seems happy with his life.

But that's with his mask on.

I wonder what's under that mask. When Yunoki-senpai is around people, he is a perfect gentleman and always happy. Everyone loves him and never seem to realize that his charming smiles never reach his eyes. His eyes are always emotionless and blank, but you never notice that.

I have.

Ever since that incident on the rooftop, I observed his facial expressions whenever we had an encounter. Oh, he smiles like always, but his eyes...

It hurts me to see someone like that.

I think the reason no one notices is because we don't believe that someone could smile like that, but it to be fake. When we look into his eyes, we think we see happiness and innocence, but in the end, we're wrong.

Turns out, we've been deceived by the Prince of Seiso High.

I know what I see when I look into his eyes. It's blank because there's wall is covering his true emotions. That wall has been put there under the orders of his strict grandmother and is the reason for his lies.

I've seen what's under that wall. The day on the rooftop, Yunoki-senpai showed too much of himself. His eyes were like topaz. They sparkled in his satisfaction of his new toy. A toy in which he could put down his guard and be his true self. A toy that he could bully into doing things just like his grandmother did to him. A toy that he could force to feel like he always did. A toy that would understand what he had to go through everyday. A toy that would become him for a while. But his eyes, like topaz, were hard and unsympathetic. They were full of hatred and ugliness. They were sinister and dark. They were eyes of one who had to go through many hardships. It made me sick at heart to know that they were the eyes of Yunoki-senpai.

But under that wall, I've seen another person. The day Yunoki-senpai played that beautiful song on his flute in the garden was a happy day for me. When he thanked me and smiled, the smile finally reached his eyes. His eyes were like liquid gold. The happiness in them spread quickly, as a liquid would, throughout his body and you could see it too. The emotions in his eyes, like gold, were very valuable. I knew that not many people have seen this side of Yunoki-senpai. Not many people have seen this real smile because it's so rare. Not many people are the reason for this smile like I was that night. I could see that this was probably how Yunoki-senpai was before his grandmother ruined him. This was the real Yunoki-senpai. Everything about him that night was real. Although he acts like that everyday, that night, he actually meant it. And I loved Yunoki-senpai with all my heart that night because finally I saw him happy.

Of course, I didn't love him in that way, but as friends.

After that night, Yunoki-senpai never had that look in his eyes again. Well, I've never seen it again and trust me, I've been paying attention just to see that look of pure happiness in his eyes.

It has never shown up.

Big disappointment.

I know that Yunoki-senpai wants to be left alone and doesn't want anyone to get into his private life, or should I say the hell that he has and is going through, but I'm going to search for a way to get to him.

Yunoki-senpai, I want you to know one thing.

You are not alone.

**Okay, this did not end like I had planned. I'm kind of a fan of AzumaXKahoko, but I'm a huge fan of Azuma. I would join Yunoki Guard if I could. I always felt bad for him and I hated his grandmother. I wanted to shoot her. And when she slapped him, it took me like twenty minutes to calm down and not break my Ipod. Hope you enjoyed this!  
><strong>

**~Malik**


End file.
